1. Technical Field
This invention pertains generally to management systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling access to resources in a gaming network.
2. Description of Related Art
Various networked gaming systems have been developed over the years beginning at least in the 1980's. With acceptance and utilization, users such as casino operators have found it desirable to increase the computer management of their facilities and expand features available on networked gaming systems. For instance, there are various areas in the management of casinos that is very labor intensive, such as reconfiguring gaming machines, changing games on the gaming machines, and performing cash transactions for customers.